


An Otherstide Carol

by Madam_Violet



Series: The Resurrection of Lungbarrow [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gallifreyan Culture (Doctor Who), Gen, Lungbarrow, Otherstide, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: It's almost Otherstide and Innocet wants to make it a memorable event for everyone. But is it fair to be so excited about a festival meant to celebrate the exile of the greatest hero she has even known ?With a bit of critical thinking and imagination, dead traditions can become meaningful again.
Series: The Resurrection of Lungbarrow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	An Otherstide Carol

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm late with my Christmas special, but at least it's not January yet !

During the coldest months of winter, the mighty Citadel of the Capitol turned into a an inverted snow globe. The fluttering white snowflakes offered a head-spinning ballet, but none of the Time Lords were paying much attention, not even the ones in possession of a well oriented window. Sometimes, the dainty hail turned into raging blizzards, and the Capitol's denizens were more than happy about the crystal-looking globe encasing them. Snow didn't stay on the force field surface, getting immediately zapped and turned into thin vapor. But sometimes, the blizzard was powerful enough to win against the globe. Then, a thick layer of snow would darken the sky.

Innocet was sitting at a balcony, a book open on her lap, but she wasn't reading. Her whole gaze and mind were mesmerized by the swirling and erratic dance of the snow. She was glad to have the barrier covering her head and the whole city, but she couldn't deny a childish disappointment in the lack of snow fights and snowmen in the streets of the Capitol. She vaguely wondered if the weather made the transmat systems unsafe. She'd ask for good measure, then she would take Owis, Luna and everyone mad enough to follow her to a field trip somewhere in the Outside. She knew it wasn't really the ways of Gallifrey, but she was still adjusting herself back from her unwilling trip on Earth. Back in Kyoto, winter nights were illuminated by a thousand of little lights like stars fallen from Heavens.

Happy at the perspective of building a snowman, she headed back to the Tower. It was already dark there, both due to the shorter days and the snow slowly winning its battle against the most advanced static barrier on Gallifrey. Soon, they would all be buried in white powder. Not that the Time Lords cared. Only Owis seemed as amused as Innocet was. He had made some sort of a bet with Rynde it was indeed possible for the snow to actually bury the Capitol. Innocet knew it was nonsense, but she hoped the snow would form a proper layer around the globe, thick enough to make illusion. 

"Winter is such a gloomy season when you're stuck inside the Citadel" Innocet said as she poured herself a cup of spiced tea.

"There is snow everywhere, like in the old Otherstide pictures" Owis said, thrill still present in his voice. "By the way, is it Otherstide soon ?"

Innocet blinked. She had spent so much time away she had almost forgotten about her own people's traditions. She realized she hadn't seen any Otherstide ornaments anywhere in the city and worriedly wondered if the holiday had fallen in desuetude. Then, she asked herself if celebrating Otherstide would be in good taste at all. 

"Dear me, you are right" she exclaimed, chasing her worries away. "We should hurry and put garlands in the hall. I should also go to the market and seek the best food for the great Otherstide supper. I wonder if the House of Silverwynd reunites for the holidays."

"You forgot about the play" Owis pointed out.

"Of course, the play ! I'll see what I can do with it !"

***

The Lower Len Market was already plunged in complete darkness even though it was still the late morning. The streets were illuminated by thousands of lights, street lamps, traffic signals and fancy lanterns hanging above the stalls. The air was slightly colder than usual, but still warm enough to walk in indoor clothes. The lower levels didn't have the same access to the luxury heating systems as the spires, but they were closer to the engines and power cores purring in the underground of the mighty Citadel. In some way, it reminded Innocet of indoor winter festivals and market places she had visited during her time on Earth, except for the lack of fancy ornaments. All the pretty lights were purely functional. Some of them also served as a decoration purpose, but nothing felt seasonal. She wondered if Time Lords and their attendants celebrated Otherstide at all. She decided it didn't matter, because her Family had always celebrated it, even during their disgrace, and she was excited to finally have a proper supper and opening presents. 

"Can we have garlands and candles ?" Owis asked as they walked passed the small hardware shops.

"Sure ! We could use some dried slices of fruit, cinnamon barks and crystal leaves to make them. When I was younger, I also loved making salt dough stars and planets. And of course we need the traditional Roses of Rassilon. I hope we can still found them, my poor garden burnt when the TARDIS died."

"And for the supper ?"

"Fish is unavoidable, as the Housekeeper must swallow a bowl of fish tongues to initiate the Ritual. I've always wondered what fish tongues taste like. The traditional Otherstide meal is a full course supper with all kind of meats and vegetables. And obviously, there must be many desserts and confectionery goods" Innocet explained excitably "And there will be presents too ! Do you remember when I would put presents on the Loom plinth and tell you Rassilon himself had brought them during the night ?"

Owis made a face.

"Yes, you would do that every year, even in the Dark. I didn't understand how Rassilon could come in and out of the House, and they made fun of me for months."

Innocet bit her lip and admitted Satthralope had done the same to her when she was still brainbuffing.

"When we finally have new Cousins, I will use my authority as the Housekeeper to forbid anyone to spoil the fun."

Owis approved with a solemn nod.

***

"Celebrating Otherstide ? How quaint !" Iffalunar squealed, clapping her hands childishly. "I don't think I've ever heard of this holiday since I was at the Academy, and even then, it was just something we mentioned in our History books !"

"I thought you Ceruleans were more invested in those old rituals" Innocet mused.

"Maybe people who still live in their Houses, far away from the Capitol still are. I know so little about the rest of Gallifrey."

"So, will you come to our Otherstide party ?"

"Yes, I'd be delighted to !"

Innocet smiled and put her book on the table, allowing her eyes to wander through the large windows of the Ceruleans Library.

"There is so much snow. Is it always like this in winter ?"

"Sometimes we don't see the sun for weeks. I suppose weather is different in the South."

"I don't remember" Innocet admitted.

***

It was almost midnight when Innocet finished assembling the last wreath. She gave a last, critical look to the intricate work of silver and red leaves sprinkled with dried magenta and trumpberries, silky ribbons and golden stars.

"That should do it !" 

She was happy with this year's decoration, especially the wonky garland made by tiny old Jobiska. The cotton balls snowman made by Owis was very cute too. But her favourite detail was the blue TARDIS she had incorporated to the constellation of suspended salt dough stars. She was currently alone in the hall. Everyone would be surprised in the morning.  
Innocet was tired, but she was too excited to go to bed yet. She opened a little tin box she had brought back from Earth and looked at her treasures : the picture taken with the Doctor in Akihabara and a set of cards she had once drawn in an inspired trance. They were her very own cards, Alice's cards, and now she could use them to communicate with the House. 

She found a place by the fireplace and closed her eyes, putting all her concentration into the levitation of the cards. She could feel the Protyon Unit creating a mental bond with her from the rich soil of Mount Lung. The old roots and the new ones, the past and the future. Innocet didn't ask anything, she just listened to the comforting silence. Like Alice, the young TARDIS consciousness needed to feed on a living mind. No one had ever tried to build a House from TARDIS coral, it was all new experiments. Ancestral memories woven in Innocet's very DNA and an uncertain future she had glimpsed through the shadows in the Doctor's eyes. Her body jerked backwards, eyes turning white as they rolled backward, then she collapsed on the tea table. 

***

It was almost Otherstide and the Drudges were busy hanging garlands in the atrium. Innocet was watching them with fascination. She had never seen so much frantic agitation in the House before. The kitchens were full of the most exotic food, Cousin Satthralope was on edge, and many unknown Cousins were arriving one after another.

"What's Otherstide ?" the young girl asked her Cousin Arkhew as he was reading by the fireplace.

"It's a very special day, everyone comes to the House to have a banquet and exchange presents."

"Sounds really fun. But why ?"

The young man sighed.

"Does no one ever teach you anything ?"

Innocet stung her tongue to her older Cousin, but she made no sign of leaving. Arkhew admitted his defeat and allowed the girl to share his armchair. She climbed the huge piece of furniture and leaned against the young man. 

"Tell me a story."

"Once upon a time, before our first Cousins became Time Lords, Gallifrey was ruled by a mighty witch. She was governing over Gallifrey, but also many, many worlds, imposing her ruthless laws. One day, three very brave friends decided it had lasted long enough and challenged her in battle. One was called Rassilon, he was a librarian full of knowledge."

"I know Rassilon ! He's the man on the statue !"

"Yes, it's him" Arkhew said with a smile "His friends were a scientist known as Omega, and another one we know nothing about. Omega gave his life to create the first Time Ship and allowed his people to become the first time travelers. The Pythia, that's how the Witch was called, became very angry, because none of her spies had been able to achieve time travel first. Realising her reign was over, she threw herself into a bottomless pit and cursed Gallifrey to become a dead planet where no child would ever been born. But Rassilon was smarter, and he created the Houses and the Looms that gave life to all of us. But you remember there were three friends, right ? The Other one was jealous of Rassilon's glory and plotted to steal the Hand of Omega, a very powerful object, and use it against Rassilon to become the only ruler on Gallifrey. But the Hand was alive, very much like the House, and it chased the Other away for ever."

"So on Othersride we celebrate the disappearance of this other man ?" 

"Yes, we do. The Other didn't want things to change, some old books even say he wanted to bring a Pythia back. But Rassilon saved us all, and when he saw his Time Lords were safe, he went to sleep in his Dark Tower, and he wakes up once a year, every Otherstide, to bring presents to the young Loomlings like you."

"Oh, do you think he'll come to the House ?" Innocet asked with twinkling eyes.

"It depends, have you been nice this year ?" Arkhew teased her.

***

"Innocet ! Innocet !" the excited voice was ringing through the corridors. Innocet looked above her book and found her younger Cousin's face a few inches from her own.

"The Drudges are making Otherstide biscuits ! And the garlands are already in place in the atrium ! Do you want to play with me ?"

"Does you playing involve using the garlands as swings ?" Innocet asked suspiciously.

"Of course not " the boy exclaimed. "Okay, maybe once or twice, but it's not my fault if it broke !"

Innocet smiled and jumped from her armchair.

"Why don't we play a calmer game that won't make you punished by Satthralope again."

The boy puffed his cheeks.

"Not Sepulchasm again, you win all the times, it's cheating !"

"Good, I wasn't looking for the Sepulchasm game."

Innocet climbed on a chair to reach the highest shelve of her huge wardrobe where a few boxes were stored. She managed to catch a large, dusty cardboard.

"Come and look, Snail !"

She opened the box and pulled some stock paper cuttings she assembled to form a puppet theatre.

"Oh, it's Rassilon !" the boy exclaimed as he seized one of the puppets.

"This is my Otherstide theatre. I built it when I was about your age."

"You are so talented Innocet ! I'll play Rassilon, and also the Other. You can be the Pythia if you want."

Innocet smiled.

"She's my favourite character to play anyway."

"Say, Innocet" the boy mused "Do you think the Hand of Omega is still chasing the Other ?"

The young woman laughed heartedly.

"Of course not. It was thousands and thousands of years ago, the Other must be dead by now."

"But Rassilon is still alive, it's Badger who told me !"

"It's different, Rassilon is in a stasis chamber."

The boy shrugged.

"It would have been fun if the Other tried to come back. I would ask him his name and what happened !"

Innocet frowned.

"What do you mean ?"

"Don't you find it frustrating ? We don't even know his name, or why he picked a fight with Rassilon in the first place ! Maybe he didn't even start it. You know, like the other day when Cousin Glospin called me a freak and I called him an idiot, but Satthralope only punished me. Maybe Rassilon started it and told a big fat lie to have the Other punished !"

Innocet frowned.

"You've said enough nonsense for today, Snail. Uncle Quences would not be very happy to hear all those heresies in your mouth."

"Yeah, but you admit I'm right !"

"It's not the question."

The boy spun the Pythia doll between his fingers.

"Why did you draw her hair orange ? She's a very old lady, it should be all white."

Innocet's face became rosy and she stuttered :

"Artistic license !"

"You wanted her to look like you because you always played the Pythia when you were young ! You told me she was your favourite."

"No, not at all !" Innocet defended herself. "I just found it underwhelming to have Rassilon fight an old woman. And according to the Book of the Old Time, only special poeple known as Individuals could become Pythias, and all of them had ginger hair."

"So that's why she's your favourite !" the boy concluded victoriously. "You wish you had lived in the Old Time so you could become the Pythia."

"Don't be silly, one day I'll be this Family's Housekeeper, isn't it even better than being a feared and lonely ruler ?"

The boy lied down on the plush carpet and stretched.

"I can't wait to watch the Mystery again and eat trumpberry pudding. Can you tell me what present you got me ?"

"What makes you think you deserve any present ?" Innocet asked mischievously.

***

Someone knocked at Innocet's door. She lifted her eyes from her notebook and frowned. It was already past Candledark and no one should've been wandering in the corridors, except for the Drudges, but the mysterious visitor didn't sound like a massive wooden servant.

"If you wish to come in, hurry up please !" she exhorted them.

The door opened with a screech and Innocet darted a feverish glance to the mirror. She felt her hearts lighten when she recognized Cousin Jobiska. The old lady had walked the whole corridor from her rooms in the middle of the night, at the mercy of the Drudges. It was a miracle she had made it unharmed, or maybe the House had taken pity upon the poor old soul.

"What are you doing here ?" Innocet asked wearily.

"I was bored, dear. No one comes to visit anymore."

Innocet lowered her head, a pinch in the hearts.

"I am sorry, Cousin. I've been busy these days."

The old lady climb on a chair and looked at the pile of rags. Innocet gasped and hurried to clear everything away, stuffing the mish mash of handmade objects in a drawer.

"Holding little secrets of yours, aren't you ?" Jobiska teased her.

The old lady could be quite perspicacious when it was in her interest.

"You didn't make all this walk just to peek at your Otherstide present, did you ?" Innocet muttered suspiciously.

"Otherstide ? No, dearest, we haven't even passed the Feast of Rassilon yet" Jobiska attempted innocently.

"Nice try."

The old lady turned her back on Innocet to sulk and the young woman returned to her writing.

"Are you still busy with your journal ?"

"Mmh, not really. Can you keep a secret ?"

The old lady's eyes twinkled with mischief and she came closer. Curiosity was the most powerful force in the known universe and above, Innocet was sure of it.

"See, I'm writing an illustrated story book. We don't have enough of them in the House."

"It looks very pretty, love."

"Why, thank you. It's a present for Owis. He really needs to read more Middle Gallifreyan if we want to start with the Circular by the middle of the year."

"I think it's a lost cause, if you ask my opinion" Jobiska said in a conspiracy tone.

"Well, I didn't really asked for it" Innocet scolded her "But if I can give you mine, I think desperation is the wisdom of the weak. We don't have enough picture books and books for young readers, and the ones we have are too difficult for Owis yet. Rassilon bless him, he's not a fast learner. And he remembers so little of the world outside, I fear in a few years he won't recall anything at all. If I write a story for him about things he knows and like, maybe I'll finally get him interested in something else than misbehaving like a young Shobogan."

A loud noise shattered the cozy silence and Innocet shut the book closed. Owis walked his way through the rooms towards his bed in the next chamber.

"Cousin, don't you see we have a visitor ?" Innocet admonished the misbehaved boy.

"G'dnight, Granny" he muttered "Have you seen the garlands in the Atrium ? I hope I'll get a new catapult for Otherstide so I can win my bet and shoot the Moon of Renewal."

Jobiska chortled and Innocet rolled her eyes.

"Loomlings, they are not worth the trouble they cause" she muttered.

***

It was morning already when Innocet emerged from her memoryful sleep. Snow had finally started melting and she could almost guess a golden ray of light coming from the ceiling window. The artificial fireplace was glancing warm shadows in the room and specks of light glistened in the silver leaves mobile. Someone had added fairy lights too.

"See this pretty garland" Owis showed proudly "Luna lent it to me, she said constellations were traditional."

Fairy lights always reminded Innocet of her other home in another world. 

"I've thought about the play a lot, and I think I came with the perfect idea."

***

They were forty five people sitting around the table. A blessed number that hadn't fly above Innocet's head. Her Family was complete, her patchwork, calico Family. All her forty Cousins were assembled, as well as Lady Iffalunar, but also Madam President Romana and her friend Leela, and Leela's husband Andred. Only one of them was missing, the one who had wanted so much to be part of the Family, but had never truly been. The one they were celebrating tonight.

"If we're here under those garlands and mobiles of stars, it is not to celebrate a long dead ritual, or for honoring a distant Hero from the past. Today we remember the most important figure on Gallifrey. The one who challenged Rassilon's order and refused to become a part of it, who ran from Gallifrey over and over again, but always came back when duty called them. But for us, especially for us, this person isn't some grand, historical figure. This person is our Cousin born from our Loom, they're our friend, our traveling companion, or just a name we heard pronounced with the fondest affection." Innocet paused for a moment and took a sip of wine before her voice broke completely under the emotion. "As my dear friend Lady Iffalunar said earlier, no one celebrates Otherstide anymore, and who could blame them. This planet had grown beyond its needs for dusty fairy tales. But it hasn't grown past its need for Family, and love, and compassion, and all the values that are dear to the Doctor. For the Doctor !"

"For the Doctor !" Romana followed, lifting her glass. She was soon joined by Leela, and Andred, and Iffalunar, and Owis, and mostly everyone.

Innocet smiled and pulled on a rope. The curtain at the back of the hall fell, revealing a large cardboard made theatre. 

"Lady Iffalunar, Cousin Owis, will you assist me ?"


End file.
